going back
by bloomingjuctise
Summary: gabby runs away and 18 years later she comes back but not alone
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: O NO NOT NOW

GABRIELA'S P.O.V

O no this is not happening to me I thought as I held the pregnancy stick in my hands. The next day was my day of so I went to the OBGN and found out I was 5 weeks along. So I went home and packed my bags and ran away to California

Flashback

I walk to Matt's office to talk to him about the wedding and his door and blinds are closed. I open the door and I see Matt sleeping with my sister Madelyn. "What the hell Matt we are engaged and you go and sleep with my sister! You know what its over between us forever!"

"Gabby wait please wait I can explain"

"Then explain"

"She just came in and started seducing me"

"Then why did you not stop her? O and by the way I am never coming back here"

END OF FLACHBACK

5 months later

I was now 8 months pregnant and it hurt like hell thank goodness Antonio, Laura and the kids live in California. They helped me find a place to live.3 months ago I found out I was pregnant with a girl I already decided on a name Ashley Maria Dawson I am never going to give my daughter her father's last name it gives me to much pain I just hope she does not look like matt.

I spent the night at Antonio's house and suddenly my water broke in the middle of the night "Antonio get in here now!" "Gabby wats wrong?" my brother asks me as he runs in to my room. "My water just broke get me to the hospital now!"

5 HOURS LATER

"Ok gabby one more push"

"I can't do anymore"

"You have to she is almost out ok now on 3 push 1…..2….3… push"

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh"

Then suddenly I hear a small cry in the room then she gives me my baby girl

"Now while we go clean her up please fil her birth certificate in please"

NAME OF CILD: ASHLEY MARIA DAWSON

SEX: FEMALE

NAME OF MOTHER: GABRIELLA ANGELINA DAWSON

NAME OF FATHER: MATTHEW ALEXANDER CASEY

BIRTH DATE: 5 MAY 2012

TIME OF BIRTH: 7:00 AM

When I was finished filling it in Ashley came back with a tired Antonio.


	2. Chapter 2

16 years later

"Mom hurry up we are going to be late the plan leaves in 30 minutes!" Ashley shouts from down stairs

"I'm coming Ash" I scream from the top of the stairs "I can't wait for you to meet my friends especially Shay"

"Mom why did you leave Chicago any way and why did Tio Antonio move back to Chicago?" Ashley askes me "Well I move away because I was not happy anymore and your uncle moved back to be with my parents that you will soon meet now get some sleep it's going to be a long flight o and don't be scared ." "Rob how late is it in Chicago?" "Its 12:00 pm honey now. When are you going to tell her about Matthew?" "Soon I hope."

Rob is my husband that I married 2 months after Ashley was born and my job in California was also at a fire house but I was on Squad 13 an was the 2nd in command I left a lot of my new friends but we are going to come and visit robs parents . Ashley has blond hair and brown eyes and my skin colour.

Rob as brown eyes and blond hair and has the same skin colour as ash and I.

5 hours later

We just got to our new home and I seal my old stuff from when I still lived here in Chicago is here and al my new stuff is also already here.

The house is 3 stories high, 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a big kitchen, a big living room, the living room kitchen and dining room is in one there is a big pool and it has a diving board for Ashley it's at the beach and has its own private bar that we are going to keep locked and its 2 blocks from 51 and just across from Antonio's house Ashley is happy about that because Antonio's oldest daughter is also 16 and they are only 10 months out.

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOINGTO BE GABBYS FIST SHIF BACK AT 51 SO HOPE JOU ENJOY AND PLEASE PLEASE REWIEV OR I AM GOING TO STOP WRITTIMG TH STORY


	3. Chapter 3

Going back to 51

GABBY P.O.V

It was my first shift back at 51 and rob is coming with me because he is the new chief it's a shame Boden retired but rob is chief and I am the new lutenant on squad 3.

We were walking in to 51 hand in hand and that's when I saw Boden shay Kelly and ... matt.

"Rob I'm scarred."

"It's ok gabby remember I will always love you even when I am your chief ok"

"Yeah. Hi chief Boden nice to see you again and this is rob my husband and he is also the new chief" I said and shay was shocked that I was married to the chief "Gabby why didn't you tell me you were married" said shay.

"Yeah I know but at least m back and Kelly I'm your new lutenant. Is peter still here I would like him to meet my husband and Casey it is good to see you again still with my sister?


	4. Chapter 4

Going back to 51

GABBY P.O.V

It was my first shift back at 51 and rob is coming with me because he is the new chief it's a shame Boden retired but rob is chief and I am the new lutenant on squad 3.

We were walking in to 51 hand in hand and that's when I saw Boden shay Kelly and ... matt.

"Rob I'm scarred."

"It's ok gabby remember I will always love you even when I am your chief ok"

"Yeah. Hi chief Boden nice to see you again and this is rob my husband and he is also the new chief" I said and shay was shocked that I was married to the chief "Gabby why didn't you tell me you were married" said shay.

"Yeah I know but at least m back and Kelly I'm your new lutenant. Is peter still here I would like him to meet my husband and Casey it is good to see you again still with my sister?

MATTS P.O.V

When I saw gabby come up the drive way with someone I was angry over all the years I still haven't gotten over her even when I am with her sister Madelyn and we have a son named Gabriel I love them both even thou I still happy I still love gabby and when she said she was married I was shocked and the new chief is her husband

"so Casey how is my favourite nephew" the one and only peter mills asked

"he is fine. In a lot of trouble but fine"

GABBY P.O.V

When I heard Casey had a son I was shocked so that meant that Ashley had a half-brother slash cousin and they don't even know about each other

We were in the break room when the bell went off

ENGINE 51 TRUCK 81 SQAUD 3 AMBULANCE 61 FIRE AT WILSONS ACADEMY FOR GIRLS

"o no. ROB that's Ashley's school!" I shouted. I was scared because it was her first day and we just got here

We were on our way wen kellY asked me

"Gabby who is Ashley?"

"my daughter"

I KNOW IT'S BEEN LONG BUT I WAS IN SCHOOL AND MY COMPUTER WAS BROKE SO I COULD NOT UPDATE. I KNOW IT'S A CLIFFY BUT YOU JUST HAVE TO WAAIT


End file.
